In conventional pipe handling apparatus of the type to which this invention pertains, the pipe is moved laterally of its length through some portions of the system by rolling the pipe down inclined supports and by moving the pipe transversely by dragging it with powered lug chains. These methods for pipe transfer invariably result in impact and shock to the outer pipe surface, which in the case of coated pipe can cause serious damage to the pipe coating. This invention avoids such pipe coating damage in the handling of the pipe.